pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kopciuszek
thumb|314px Kopciuszek spojrzał za okno z tęsknotą i żalem. Mogła być na balu. Niestety, szef kazał jej siedzieć w sali tortur i przesłuchiwać czarodziejkę... Smarknęła nosem i otarła chusteczką łzy. Postanowiła wziąć się w garść. Była już dużą dziewczynką. Oraz, co najważniejsze, zastępcą głównego kata jego książęcej mości. Żal jej jednak było, że wyciągnęła najdłuższy los, w efekcie pozostając jako kat, a główny kat i jego dwóch pomocników bawiło się w najlepsze na balu. Król potrzebował tych zeznań natychmiast. W rzyci miał jakiś balik swojego rozpieszczonego syneczka. Kopciuszek spojrzała na przypiętą do stołu czarodziejkę, a następnie wsadził pogrzebacz do ognia. "Niech się grzeje" - pomyślała. "Może i w izbie tortur nie jest tak fajnie jak na balu, ale zawsze coś". Podeszła do zakneblowanej czarodziejki. Uśmiechając się zapytała ją o godność. Czarodziejka spojrzała na nią błagalnie. Nie mogła nic mówić. Knebel skutecznie tłamsił jej głos. Zadowolona zanotowała sobie by pochwalić kowali, którzy wpadli na sprytny pomysł mechanizmu, który tworzył nacisk ponad trzystu funtów na krtań, uniemożliwiając jej mowę, a zarazem pozwalając w pełni oddychać. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, po czym wzięła zardzewiałe kombinerki do ręki i podeszła do jej lewej stopy. Powiedziała: - Uwierz mi kochana. Wcale tego nie chcę. Ale skoro nie chcesz mówić może to ci pomoże - po czym złapała kombinerkami za jej duży palec od nogi i go odcięła. Trochę to trwało, narzędzie było zardzewiałe i tępe. Ale Kopciuszek miał wprawę, czas i siłę. A czarodziejkę tępe narzędzie bolało znacznie mocniej - Dalej nic nie powiesz? Oj kochana, zamęczysz się - po czym odcięła jej kolejny palec u nogi. Spojrzała na jej oczy. Pełne łez i bólu... - Kochanie, powiedz coś - po każdym słowie odcinała kolejny palec u nogi. Oprócz najmniejszego, którego po prostu złapała palcami i zaczęła go wykręcać. Słyszała jak łamią się kości magiczki, patrzyła jak kawałki kości przebijają skórę. Obserwowała jak ofiara zemdlała, gdy ręcznie oderwała palca od stopy. Uśmiechnęła się. Odwróciła się i spojrzała przez okno w stronę zamku. "Kto wie, może ten wieczór będzie lepszy niż na balu?" - pomyślała. - Ten wieczór nie będzie lepszy od balu - odezwał się cichy głos za nią. Zaszokowana odwróciła się. Czarodziejka stała poza łożem, niczym nie przykuta. Uśmiechnęła się - Jestem dobrą wróżką moje dziecko, znam wiele sztuczek. A jako że dobre z ciebie dziecko i musisz usługiwać macosze i dwóm przyrodnim siostrom... - Co? - zawołała Kopciuszek zaskoczona. Była w szoku, bo nigdy nie miała macochy ani matki, a jej obie siostry puszczały się z byle kim na skrzyżowaniu ulic Jednorożców i Entów. Czarodziejka dalej kontynuowała: - Dam ci szansę, kochany Kopciuszku. Pojedziesz na bal. Nie martw się o suknię, wóz i tym podobne. Jestem twoją matką chrzestną, kochanie. Kopciuszek spojrzał na czarodziejkę. Potem na jej stopę i porozrzucane dookoła palce. Spojrzała na duży palec, który właśnie obgryzał szczur. I jeszcze raz na czarodziejkę. Po głowie kołatała się jej tylko jedna myśl: - Ona oszalała, ona oszalała, ona oszalała. Wróżka podeszła do Kopciuszka. Chciała jej dotknąć, gdy ta wbiła jej nóż w brzuch i przekręciła. Dziewczyna spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Czaił się w nich wzrok kogoś, kto odpłynął za daleko i był już po drugiej stronie. Wróżka nie zważając na fakt, że ma w bebechach parę kilogramów rdzy, która skutecznie emitowała nóż, i że właśnie po jej krwiobiegu płynie rdza, dotknęła Kopciuszka. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, gdy całe jej ubranie zniknęło. Wciąż pozostając w szoku patrzyła, jak wróżka ją ogląda i obmacuje. Będąc w szoku nie mogła nawet się ruszyć. - Widzę, kochanie, że macocha cię biła pasem, - przejechała palcem po pręgach po batach, jakie dostała od króla za pierdnięcie w jego otoczeniu - że popychała cię w stronę ostrych przedmiotów, - mówiąc to przejeżdżała palcem po bliznach od noży, sztyletów i w jednym przypadku bełtu z kuszy - że kazała ci ciężko pracować - powiedziała, biorąc dłonie kopciuszka w swoje ręce i je oglądając - nie szczędziła ci tego każąc prać, szorować i pracować. - mówiła, przeglądając zniszczone ręce przez kwasy, żelazo, ogień i płyny ofiar - Widzę, kochanie, że nawet sprzedała twoją cnotę - powiedziała, przejeżdżając palcami po jej łonie. W sumie w tym aspekcie niewiele się pomyliła. Kopciuszek w wieku dziesięciu lat została sprzedana do burdelu przez matkę, która pieniądze za nią przepiła. - No ale kochanie, to już przeszłość. Będziesz jak nowo narodzona. Usuniemy wszystkie blizny i szramy z twojego ciała. Znowu będziesz piękna. Kopciuszek patrzyła, jak powoli znikają wszystkie blizny i tatuaże. Ucieszyła się nawet. Cnota w tych czasach była droga już u piętnastoletnich dziewczynek. A co dopiero u trzydziestoletniej, ładnej i zgrabnej dziewczyny. - Ha! Pewnie uznają, że z zakonu uciekłam - pomyślała. Wróżka dotknęła jej znowu. Kopciuszek poczuł jak ogromna ilość tlenu zostaje gwałtownie wyrzucona z jej płuc. Spojrzała w dół. Była ubrana w suknię. Z gorsetem. Spojrzała na swoje piersi. Widziała jak szwy ledwo się trzymają przy wdechu. - Niesamowite - pomyślała. Wróżka dotknęła ją po raz trzeci. Pojawili się na ulicy. Zaczęła mamrotać: - No widzisz, kochanie, zapomniałam dyni wziąć ze sobą. Ale to nie szkodzi, coś się wymyśli. Przecież umiesz jeździć na koniu, prawda? Tata cię nauczył jak byłaś mała. Kopciuszek zamyślił się. Jedyne wspomnienie jakie miała z ojcem związane, to z okresu, gdy miała pięć lat i podbiegła do niego głodna i powiedziała, że chce jeść, a on zdzielił ją pasem po twarzy. Wątpiła by mógł ją nauczyć jeździć konno. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale gorset skutecznie uniemożliwiał jej nabranie wystarczającej ilości tlenu. Wróżka w międzyczasie podeszła do leżącego menela. Odwróciła się i powiedziała: - Nie patrz kochanie. Jak możesz, odwróć się i zamknij oczy. Dziewczyna nie posłuchała. Patrzyła zafascynowana jak wróżka zamienia menela w konia. Jak najpierw go dotknęła, przez co stał się nagi a następnie zaczęła go przemieniać. Jak menel bełkocząc, szybko trzeźwieje widząc, że jego dłonie i stopy zamieniają się w kopyta, ręce, nogi i pysk się wydłużają, jak nabiera masy, jak jego skóra porasta sierść. Nie minęło trzydzieści sekund, a stał przed nią koń arabskiej krwi. Wróżka spojrzała na Kopciuszka. A raczej na jej ciężkie metalowe glanopodobne buty. - O nie, kochanie, musimy ci szybko znaleźć zastępcze buty - rzekła. Podeszła do miejsca, gdzie leżał menel i podniosła dwie butelki. Dziewczyna wsiadła już na konia i czekała. Chrzestna zamieniła butelki w pantofelki i włożyła jej je na nogi. Kopciuszek spojrzał na magiczkę z wdzięcznością. Matka chrzestna przytuliła się do niej, siedzącej na koniu. Dziewczyna tylko na to czekała. Szybkim ruchem wczepiła palce we włosy magiczki i ruszyła galopem przed siebie, ciągnąc magiczkę za włosy. Ignorowała jej krzyki i szlochy. Trzymała ją mocno. Lata pracy jako kat sprawiły, że miała naprawdę mocny uchwyt. Pędziła przed siebie, gnając prosto do zamku. Gdy wjechała na plac, spotkał ją niespodziewany widok. Książę opierał się o balustradę i wymiotował, a król i królowa stali otoczeni gwardią i podziwiali swoje dzieło. Reszta gości była nabita na pal albo właśnie nabijana. Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc, zeskoczyła z konia. Wrzasnęła, gdy szklane pantofle wbiły się w jej skórę. Lecz wierność królowi zmusiła ją, by pociągnęła omdlałą magiczkę przed oblicze króla. Ignorując ból w stopach oraz fakt, że z każdym krokiem wbijała sobie głębiej szkło, podeszła do króla. Rzuciła mu pod nogi wróżkę i powiedziała: - Najjaśniejszy panie. Ona nie pochodzi z tej bajki. Król uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Kopciuszka. - Dziękuję. Nabić na pal. Obie. ---- Autor: Sacredq Kategoria:Opowiadania